Kinetic Acceleration
Kinetic Acceleration is the 8th episode of season 3 in Will 10. Plot Summary Will and his team get a distress call from Kinet Plot This starts Playing: After the song ends Will is shown walking down the street (Will): Where did I park? Will locks his car from afar and His car blows up. (Will): WOAH! I knew I should’ve taken Ben’s car. Will walks over to where his car was. (Will): Something isn’t right here..... Will turns into Big Chill and flies up into the air and looks down. (Will): That’s very..... interesting. Camera shifts down and The word “Help” is spelt with the cars. Theme song At Will’s Room in the EP Base. (Ben): So you’re saying someone sent you a message by blowing up your car and writing help? (Will): Eyuuup (Ben): Hmm (Ryan, Gasps): Maby it was your girlfriend! Will just glares at Ryan. (Ben): Speaking of Taylor, Why do you always go for the aliens? (Will): I don’t know, maby i have a sixth sense about that stuff. Will’s Laptop screen gets all fuzzy. (Ryan): Will can you turn that off? (Will, confused): It is off... They all stare at the screen, and a Kineceleran appears on the screen then disappears. (Ben): What was that? (Will): Was that a..? Ben and Will just stare at each other (Ryan): Was that a what? (Will): Ben do you think Kevin’d Let us Borrow the Rustbuckett? (Ben): No (Will): Good, Let’s go They start walking to the hanger and they see Kevin coming out of recovery, (Will, pushing Ben and Ryan): MOVE MOVE!! They run a different route to the hangar (Ryan): Where are we going? (Will): No time for questions, get in They all board the Rustbuckett III. (Will): You can Fly this thing, right Ben? (Ben): Well, Sort of. (Will): Good Enough, GO! The Rustbuckett takes off. (Ryan): So What is going on? (Ben): Distress Call, (Ryan): From Where? (Will): Kinet (Ryan): Where? (Ben): Kinet, look it up, (Ryan): oh uh Kay? Ryan goes to the computer and accesses the database on Kinet. (Computer): Kinet rapidly orbits it's sun, everything on Kinet is accelerated. Days are compressed into minutes and lifetimes are spread over weeks. Due to the ever-changing nature of their environment, Kinet society is forever in flux. It is said, like lightning, that no return visitor to Kinet ever experiences the same place twice. (Ryan): If it is at faster speeds how are we gonna keep up? Will tosses Ryan a bottle. (Ryan): What is this? (Will): It will speed you up pretty much, (Ryan): What about you guys? (Ben): I have a kineceleran (Will): I can whip something up. (Ryan): ok? LATER (Will): Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben, BEN!!!!!! (Ben): WHAT?!?!?!? (Will, Whine): Are we there yet? Ben glares at Will. (Will): Well are we? (Ben, sigh): Yes, (Will): YES! Will Jumps out of the Rustbuckett and turns into Mechnorg and creates a metal glider off his back and glides to the surface. The Rustbuckett lands next to him. (Ryan): Where is everybody? (Mechnorg): Under the surface, and let’s make it quick it’s been 2 weeks since we’ve landed. (Ryan): What? Ben turns to XLR8 and Will Detransforms and turns to XLR8. (XLR8 Ben): U have Him too? Ryan Drinks the serum. (XLR8 Will): Guess so. They all walk (run) to a giant hole in the ground. (Ryan): They are Down Here? (XLR8 Will): Eyuuup They all slide down into the core of the planet (XLR8 Ben): So, where do we go? (XLR8 Will): Possibly there? Will points to A building being attacked by DNAliens. (Ryan): Looks like it, They all run to the Building and fight the DNAliens (Kineceleran): Thank you, those... Monsters have been a nuisance on our planet. (XLR8 Will): They aren't gone though. (Kineceleran): I know that, wait, who are you guys anyway. (XLR8 Ben): Long story, but we’re here to help. (XLR8 Will): Who are you exactly? (Kineceleran): I am the High council leader, (XLR8 Will): Atrums? (Atrums): How did you know that? (XLR8 Will): I um, don’t know. (Ryan, to Ben and Will): Where there are DNAliens, there is a highbreed. (XLR8 Ben): But i defeated the highbreed, (XLR8 Will): Maby one didn’t get the Memo. (Ryan): How are we supposed to find him? (Atrums): If i may Intrude, Atrums points to a tower crawling with Xenocytes and DNAlien Goo. (Ryan): Oh,.... Sh- Scene changes to Will, Ben and Ryan coming to the tower. (XLR8 Ben): Well where do you think he is? (XLR8 Will): The top, Bad guys are always on the top. A Highbreed walks up behind them sipping a cup of coffee (Highbreed): Can I help you? Will turns around to face the highbreed (XLR8 Will): No thanks, We’re just looking for some big scary highbreed who’s trying to take over this planet. Will turns back around. (XLR8 Ben): Who was that? (XLR8 Will): Oh just some big scary highbreed who’s trying to take over this planet. (XLR8 Ben): What? (XLR8 Will): Wait..... Will, Ben and Ryan slowly turn around and remain silent for a couple minutes. (XLR8 Will): Oh hi there, we were just looking for you, Some more silence (XLR8 Will): Weellllll, we’re gonna beat u up now. Will speeds at the Highbreed, who just flips him over. (XLR8 Will): Oww.... (XLR8 Ben, dodging the highbreed’s attacks): What are you even doing here? (Highbreed): Trying to conquer This world for the highbreed! (XLR8 Ben): The Highbreed were defeated! (Highbreed): Not all of us, The highbreed WILL rise Again! Ryan Traps the Highbreed in an Electric sphere, and the Highbreed comes unconscious. (Ryan): We should take this big guy, somewhere safe, Time elapses and Elite Plumbers Come and clean up Kinet. Meanwhile on top of the surface (Will de-transformed): Well, this was fun, even though i was unconscious for most of it, but still Will boards the Rustbuckett III along with Ben and Ryan. (Will): Well, let’s go home and get our butts kicked for taking Kevin's plane.... (Ben): Or We could go to Mr Smoothie, (Will): yeah let’s do that. The Rustbuckett takes off and fades into a highbreed’s face. (Highbreed over): The Highbreed Will rise again! THE END Charachters Heros *Will *Ben *Ryan Villians *DNAliens Alien Debuts *XLR8 (first seen in Will 10) Category:Episodes